The rising energy costs and the inefficiency of the present home heating system, inspired this invention. The flue gas escaping up thru the chimney from an existing heating system, contains much heat which is discharged into the atmosphere and wasted. The sun's rays contain available heat energy. This invention captures the available flue gas and sun heat and transfers it to the existing heating system, improving heater efficiency and reducing consumer utility costs.